


Dear Old Friend

by ernyx



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ernyx/pseuds/ernyx
Summary: Apparently they’d taken offense to the Black Widows tearing apart their experiment facility, and Natasha sprinted back to Yelena’s home to warn her of the oncoming army that they’d managed to collect. Sure, the blonde had security guards, and both of the women had been trained to take out large numbers of people, but being caught off guard would be very bad news for them.It was already bad news. Yelena wasn’t home.





	Dear Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from tumblr @artificiallyimplantedmemories // feel free to send prompts for me here or there  
> I'm posting a bunch of old stuff because I feel bad that I haven't been writing here. I'll try to be back soon!

     Seeing as Yelena had just broken Natasha out of captivity– she seriously had far too much influence in Cuba, not that Natasha was complaining this time around– she felt she owed it to Yelena to stay a little while and abuse her hospitality. They hadn’t been close friends or anything, but it was nice to get to know someone with such a similar past as hers. They reminisced, not about their past _together_ , but of things that they couldn’t say to anyone else. Natasha kept watch for more of the people who kidnapped her while she was out and about, of course, tracked down more leads because she wasn’t the type to sit still.

     It was a damn good thing, all in all, because they were back in attack mode.

     Apparently they’d taken offense to the Black Widow(s?) tearing apart their experiment facility, and Natasha sprinted back to Yelena’s home to warn her of the oncoming  _army_  that they’d managed to collect. Sure, the blonde had security guards, and both of the women had been trained to take out large numbers of people, but being caught off guard would be very bad news for them.

                           It was already bad news. Yelena wasn’t home.

     Immediately, Nat got the security force into formation and sent out a message to Yelena and her driver, letting them know of the unfortunate situation. People knew her well in these parts, being the celebrity that she was, and anyone could ask anyone else on the street if they’d seen the woman heading this way or that. She wasn’t safe anywhere.

     So while the house prepared for siege, Natasha headed out again in search of her namesake. She would feel a little guilty if the staff and soldiers died today, but far more so if Yelena did, and carefully navigated her way around danger zones towards where she predicted that the other woman might be.

     She was right (as she often was), but so were her enemies.

     The fight had already broken out, and Natasha jumped into the foray, semi-automatic pistols in hand, kicking and shooting and vaulting herself over people to try to reach Yelena so that they could fight strategically side-by-side. It was more effective than trying to watch your own back with so many enemies, and while they were both usually lone fighters, they normally chose their fights instead of being forced into them at terrible odds.

     Just at the moment that Natasha landed by her, though, Yelena fell backwards, a bullet in her chest. She was still shooting even as she fell, taking out two more of her attackers, and Nat’s heart very nearly stopped at the sight– but there was no time for that. She stepped partially in front of Yelena, firing at will, bringing down as many of her opponents as she could. “ _Go!_ ” she yelled at the driver, “Get her to safety, to a hospital!” There was enough blood on her hands without this, she wouldn’t let Yelena die, not after all this.

     She hoped those wouldn’t be the last words that she got to say to the other woman. Yelena deserved better than this. She’d managed to escape that life, and Natasha would get her out of here, no matter what. She heard the car speed away, thankful that the tires hadn’t been shot, and continued fighting. The odds were against her, but she was the  _Black Widow_. She wouldn’t go down without a fight.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Feedback? I'd love to hear it! Drop me a line either here or on my tumblr (artificiallyimplantedmemories) !


End file.
